Prank War
by AlsoI'mBatman
Summary: No one in the Wayne house is safe from a prank war initiated by Tim and Dick...


Prank War

Tim turned around with his pancake plate in hand.

"Ah!" he stopped so fast he nearly dropped the plate and fell on his face."How did you get in here?" He stared at Dick, who had silently crept in the room while the younger boy was making breakfast, in confusion.

"I walked," Dick replied with a laugh. Tim gave a playful growl.

"Stop sneaking up on me like that!"

"I wasn't, all I did was walk in here. You do it to people too, It's just a side effect of being trained by the bat," Dick gave Tim a brilliant smile,"Did you make one for me?" he gestured to the plate of pancakes.

"Well, I didn't know you were _there_. So no, but if you go get the syrup I'll share mine with you," Tim smiled back at his older brother. When Dick got up to get the syrup he sat back down. As he waited a few seconds for Dick to shuffle through the cabinet some, he decided he wanted a little payback. Tim snickered as he left the room, and walked down the hallway. He came back with a note and wrote,'_You scare me, I'll scare you back! Be afraid Dick Grayson!' _He set it by the plate of pancakes. Dick was still shuffling through things in the cabinet when Tim silently crept out of the room again.

"Found it!" Dick yelled triumphantly and spun around,"Timmy?" He snatched the note from the plate and read it quickly. _Alright Timmy, If you want to play, I'll play._ He smirked to himself.

Later the Manor was turned into a battlezone. Tim ended up scaring Dick who in retaliation pranked Tim back, who in retaliation pranked Dick again. It ended up an all out prank war.

Even Alfred was caught in one of the traps. He was not amused when he found a bat flying from the kitchen cabinet. He officially made the Cave, and anything _from _the Cave off limits.

Now Dick was hiding behind the kitchen cabinet, crouched on his knees. The kitchen was called the 'Truce Zone,' according to Alfred; nobody was allowed to put any pranks in there, but Dick and Tim still took precautions. He peaked over the counter to see Tim, who was hiding across the kitchen behind a chair.

"You know this has to end when Bruce and Damian get home, right?" Dick called.

"Duh, Bruce would kill us!" Tim shouted back.

"What time is it now?" Dick yelled as he ducked his head back under the counter. He had a pad of paper and a pencil, he was jotting down ideas. He was aware that Tim was doing the same at the other side of the kitchen. He could hear the faint sounds of scribbling on paper.

"I dunno. Do you think they'll be home soon?"

"I dunno," Dick replied, but he wasn't really concerned, neither one of them were, they were planning for war. He continued to scribble on the pad of paper when he heard someone storm into the room. He only looked up when he heard Tim start laughing hystarically.

"Oh my God, Dick! Damian's home!" he paused to continue laughing,"I think he ran into one of our traps."

The moment Dick stood and caught a glimpse of the scene in front of him, he burst into laughter. Damian was standing in the doorway with balled fists by his sides, he was soaking wet. His hair stuck to his forehead, and the soaked clothes clung to the ten year old to make him looked like a drenched kitten.

"Aww, Dami! I'm so sorry!" Dick yelled between bouts of laughter.

"No, Grayson, you are not."

"Yes... I... am," Dick and Tim fell on the floor, clutching their stomachs, Dick managed to spit the words out as they both continued to laugh.

"Then stop laughing, Grayson! Enough! It's _not_ funny!" Damian stood above his older brothers with a frustrated look on his face.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry. Really I am, that bucket of water was supposed to fall on Timmy." Damian looked down with a frown at his still laughing brothers with a glare. Dick and Tim took another look at the soaking wet boy and a new bout of laughter hit them, hard.

"You have five seconds to give me a sincere apology." Damian held up five fingers. The older boys didn't pause their laughter, happy tears now streaming down their faces.

"Woah he looks just like Bruce when he's angry!" Tim suddenly shouted,"He's even doing that thing were one side of his nose twitches!" Tim pointed at Damian with the statement. Dick stared for a second, still suppressing giggles.

"And he starts gritting his teeth!" Dick added.

Dick tried to stop the laughter, but failed miserably, and doubled over on the floor again, Tim doing the same. Damian started counting down on his fingers.

"Five. Four. Three..." The very, _very_ Bruce-like glare on the boy's face stopped Tim's laughter instantly. Dick, still completly unaware of the look he was recieving continued to snicker on the floor. Tim nudged Dick in the side with his elbow to get his attention. When he looked up, his laughter subsided to giggles and he put a hand to his mouth to cover them.

"Uh... sorry, you got caught in our pranking war..." Tim apologized with a small smile still present on his face. To his relief Damian stopped his countdown.

"Whatever, Drake. I'm going to change." And with that Damian stalked out of the room. Dick slowly got up from the floor, helping Tim to his feet afterwords, when they heard a new person enter the room.

"Dami, we said we were sor-" Dick turned around to find someone who was very mad, and very much not Damian,"Oh, uh... Bruce. You're... _home._"

Bruce's wet hair was plastered to his forehead, the water still dripping off it. His glare was so intense, one side of his nose twitched.

"_Why_, am I _wet_?" The two wide-eyed boys gave each other a frightened look for a few seconds before their mouths turned upward into a smile and their laughter continued. They ended up rolling on the floor again.

"Oh my God, Dick! How many of those traps did you set up?" Tim spouted between giggles.

"I dunno, I guess I wasn't sure which room you would go into, so I kind of set up a ton."

It was that moment that Damian walked back into the room, hair still damp, in dry clothing. He stared at the scene for a few seconds. His father was standing in the same position he had been, Dick and Tim snickering on the floor. He put a hand to his mouth to cover up a giggle.

"Oooh. _Now_ I see how this is funny..." He brought the other hand to his mouth as he began to break into the same snickers as his brothers. After a short while the three boys were laughing on the floor together.

Bruce rolled his eyes and silently left the boys to go change. When he returned, he angerly stalked into the room. The boys had gotten up and taken the seats at the table. They looked up as Bruce entered.

"Now I would like for _someone_ to explain what is going on," his words were not spoken harshly, he had cooled down. His hair matched Damian's, they were both still damp. It was Dick who spoke first.

"Me and Timmy may have gotten into a... prank... uh... war..." He exchanged a smiling glance at his younger brother,"Damian was caught in it too..."

Before Bruce could reply, he was interrupted by Alfred entering the room. He now mirrored the appearance Bruce and Damian had moments earlier. His usual calm expression was mixed with a hint of irritation as the water dripped down his face.

Now it was the whole family's turn to laugh, Bruce and Damian included. Alfred good-naturedly joined along. When they finally caught their breath, Bruce turned to address his oldest son.

"Go find all of the traps you set up for Tim, and take them down. I'm calling a truce," he said with a smile.

Dick held his hand out to Tim for a handshake.

"Truce?"

"Truce," Tim replied with a nod of his head.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
